


Close to You

by thisdorkyficthing



Series: The Bad Things-verse [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, True Blood fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the ugliest fucking bouquet Loki had ever laid his eyes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to You

This was the ugliest fucking bouquet Loki had ever laid his eyes on.

It sat in it's vase one the coffee table between him and Tony, who'd both been silently studying it since it's delivery. It was a a mix of just about any flower you shove in to a bundle. There were different colored tulips and roses and more flowers that Loki couldn't hope to know the names of.

"It looks like the florist vomited into the vase."

Tony narrowed his eyes, tilted his head slightly. Loki could practically see the gears in his head turning as he looked over it.

"Do you think Thor really ordered... this?"

The little card perched on a the plastic stake had nothing on it save for the small, sad cartoon puppy printed on it, but there was no mistaking who had sent it to Loki. He just honestly thought Thor had better taste than this.

Tony shot off the couch without so much as a word, disappearing down the short hall towards his room. Loki huffed and sunk back against the couch, crossing his arms and staring at his hideous bouquet. Tony came rushing back in, open laptop in hand, flopping back on the couch. Looking back and forth between the flowers and the screen, fingers tapping speedily over the keyboard and mouse pad as Loki watched. He stopped and let out a bark of laughter suddenly.

"What?"

Once again, he said nothing and just handed his laptop to Loki. He looked at the screen, then back to the flowers, then back at the screen.

Comparing the pictures to the flowers in the vase he read and reread the meanings over and over again.  _I love you_ , I'm sorry,  _I miss you_ , love, love,  _love_.

"Christ," Loki huffed, staring at his flowers in whole new way.

" _Well_ ," Tony drawled, scratching his chin, "if you weren't sure about his feelings for you before..."

Loki closed Tony's laptop, setting it on the couch between them and fell back, tipping his head up to look at the ceiling.

"He  _kills_  people."

"As far as nearly ancient murderous boyfriends goes, you  _could_  do worse."

Loki lifted his head to glare at Tony, who shrugged. "Sorry."

Loki sighed, hand coming up to run along almost faded bruises on his throat. He was lucky that they never got too dark int the first place. "Am I being stupid, Tony? I feel like I'm being stupid."

"Kinda depends on what you think you're being stupid about: ending things with Thor or keeping them going."

"It feels like both," Loki groaned.

"Which option do you like better, then?"

"The one with Thor."

Tony patted his knee. Loki lifted his head to look at the flowers again, their meanings now swirling around in his head.

  
  


He went to Thor's house, though he wasn't entirely sure he'd actually be there, given that he'd told Loki he often slept at other places. It seemed like his best bet though.

He sat on the steps to his front door as the sun set, wrapping his coat more tightly around himself as the night cooled off sharply, the dry skin of his hands stinging where it was stretched tightly over his knuckles. He stood when the sun finally dipped below the horizon and some of the lights in Thor's house turned on automatically. He took a long look at the sky, lavender fading into deep purple, nearly starless, before turning to the door and pressing on the doorbell.

Thor answered a minute or so later. The melancholy expression bled from his face as soon as he set his eyes on him.

"I got your flowers."

Thor smiled and stepped aside to let him in.

There was a brief pause where they stood just inside, eyes raking over each other. It has been a solid week since the whole thing with Sif and the... murdering. It was the longest they hadn't seen or spoken to one another since this whole thing began, and it almost felt strange to be here right now.

Loki unzipped his jacket, and Thor walked behind him, helping him slide it off his shoulders and hanging it up. Thor's eyes went to the faded bruises as soon as Loki turned around, eyes flitting up to his face, filled with apology as he moved closer. He looked to Loki as he moved to touch them, doing so when Loki nodded his head a little. Thor's fingertips brushed his skin lightly, hardly even touching him.

Loki chuckled quietly, "I think it's always going to be weird how gentle you are with me and, uh, not so much with other people."

Thor smiled and took Loki's face in his hands, pads of his thumbs tracing just under Loki's eyes. "That's because you are precious to me, and I'd have no harm come to you at all if I could."

Loki sucked in air through his teeth, shifting closer and wrapping his arms around Thor's waist. Thor kissed him, hard, and Loki sagged against him, groaning in pleasure at the feeling of their mouths being joined together once again. Thor's hands weaved into his hair, deepening the kiss, and Loki gripped onto Thor's shirt tightly.

Thor sighed when his phone suddenly rang, pulling back as he fished it from his pocket, brows furrowed in an annoyed scowl as he pressed his thumb to the screen. " _Fuck off!_ "

He threw aside, ignoring it as it cracked against the wall and scooped Loki into his arms, sucking and biting kisses to his jaw as they ascended the stairs. Loki panted and wrapped his legs around Thor's hips, his fingers working Thor's hair loose from the bun he'd had it in.

Thor set him down on his bed carefully, kneeling on the edge with Loki's legs wound loosely around his hips. Loki took a deep breath to steady himself a bit, and reached for the hem of Thor's t-shirt, pushing it up his torso as far as he could reach. Thor pulled it off the rest of the way and tossed it aside, sighing in pleasure when Loki sat forward and began pressing kisses to his stomach. Thor tugged Loki's shirt up, forcing him to pull back for a moment to let him pull it off before diving back in, working Thor's belt and fly open as he placed open-mouth kisses just above the waistband.

Loki looked up as Thor combed a hand through his hair, his gaze down at Loki filled with lust and something else that was a bit more than Loki could handle thinking about right now. Instead, he unzipped Thor's jeans, pulling his hardening cock free and stroking it lightly. He gave it a few teasing licks to the crown, earning him a deep growl and a tightening fist in his hair. He dared to look up again this time met with an expression that was nothing but lust. Pupils dilated to the point that the intense blue of his iris was eclipsed and his jaw gone slack. Loki grinned, tongue darting out to sweep right over the slit.

Thor had him on his back before he could even register the movement, cold hands hungrily pawing at him, nearly tearing the rest of his clothes off to get at more of his skin.

“God I missed you,” Loki said, the words spilling out of him breathlessly and thoughtlessly. Thor slowed his hasty groping, lips going still for a second on Loki's hip. He moved up, planting his elbows at either of his shoulders, his face hovering just above Loki's.

Thor smiled softly, moving one of his hands so he could brush Loki's cheek with his knuckles as he stared down intently at Loki. “I've missed you too, dearly.”

Loki wanted to squirm with the weird warm feeling that gave him, but settled for hugging his thighs around Thor's hips and reaching up to brush back the hair that was hanging around his face. Thor took his wrist, his hold gentle as he guided Loki's hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the middle of his palm, then one to his wrist, working his way up his arm and shoulder. He paused at Loki's neck, lips pressed right on his pulse. Loki let out a soft sigh, twisting his head to the side to give Thor better access. His toes curled and cock jumped in anticipation of the burn of Thor's fangs sinking into him, but Thor simply kissed and licked the spot for a minute before finally moving up to his mouth, kissing him deeply again and cradling the back of Loki's head in his hands.

Thor pulled back and sat up minutes later, when Loki had finally lost complete control of himself and began making needy noises into Thor's mouth while trying to pull himself up to get some friction on his cock. Thor laughed as he escaped Loki's leggy deathtrap to retrieve the lube, shoving Loki farther on to the bed before climbing between his legs again. Loki bit his lip as he watched Thor spread it on his fingers and cock, spreading his knees even farther in in anticipation. Thor looked up at him as he pressed two fingers into him, his free hand rubbing and massaging Loki's thigh. Loki groaned, eyes shutting and hands curling into fists as Thor's fingers eased him open. His hips jerked when Thor's hand slid between his legs, letting out a loud, satisfied moan as Thor's cool palm dragged along the underside of his cock. Thor's hand moved to his hip as he bent forward, his tongue sliding his entire length and fingers, hooking inside of him prodding his prostate.

Loki was making ridiculous noises now, writhing around in attempt to ride Thor's hand. Thor was kissing his thigh, fangs scratching lightly on his skin.

“Loki-”

" _Yes_ ,” Loki panted, already digging his heel into Thor's back.

Loki hissed, whole body jerking with the feel of Thor's fangs sinking into him. Thor hummed against him, his fingers never going still and leaving Loki dizzy from the sensations. And blood loss. Thor pulled back, planting soft kisses around the wound before lapping up the blood still oozing from the holes. Loki whined when he pulled his fingers from him, silently watching as Thor got off the bed and began searching through a dresser drawer for something. Thor climbed back on and tugged Loki into his lap, showing him what he'd gotten up for.

The small blade opened with a snick, sharp edge gleaming.

Loki swallowed loudly.

Thor brought the blade to his own neck, causally slicing into his skin with it. He guided Loki's head with a hand on the back of his head, a groan rumbling deep in his chest as Loki carefully wrapped his lips around the small wound and swiped his tongue across the blood welling up from it. Loki shuddered as it hit his tongue, the effect instant and rushing through him. He dug his fingers into the meat of Thor's shoulders and sucked hard, earning him another satisfied groan from Thor. His heart was pounding in his head and Thor's hands dragging up and down his sides sent goosebumps over his entire body. Loki sucked once more, almost subconsciously biting down on the skin around it, before yanking himself back with a gasp.

Thor looked blissful. Hand cupping Loki's head again, he pulled Loki close, bringing their blood-stained mouths together while his other hand grabbed Loki's ass and hoisted him up with ease. Loki's hand went back behind him automatically, grasping at Thor's cock to guide it inside him. Loki jerked as it slid inside, feeling the sensation of it tenfold, moaning loudly into Thor's mouth. Hands gripped tightly to Thor's shoulders, He pushed himself up and sunk back down, throwing his head back in pleasure. Thor held Loki's waist loosely as Loki rode him hard, hands wandering to tease at his nipples or squeeze his ass. Loki let out a choked off scream when Thor wrapped a hand around his cock, fingers wrapped tight around his shaft and his thumb pressed to the slit at the end of each stroke. Loki moved faster, his thighs sore and trembling from lifting himself. He tangled his fingers into Thor's hair, pulling their faces together for a rough, sloppy kiss. Loki shuddered, grinding down on Thor's cock as he came closer to coming, his whole body tense and shaking with it.

“Yes, Loki, that's it,” Thor whispered, his voice thick and almost rolling across Loki's skin. Loki clamped his eyes shut and pressed his forehead to Thor's shoulder with a groan, his hips moving in short jerky circles while Thor's hand worked his cock. Loki let out a choked off scream when he finally came, his spine going rigid as he spilled over Thor's knuckles and belly.

Loki sagged in Thor's lap, feeling slightly sleepy but restless, and  _very_  aware of how he was still  _very_  impaled on Thor's cock. Thor hummed, kissing Loki's shoulder softly while he rubbed his hands up and down his back, sending more shivers  over Loki's hypersensitive body.

Loki lifted his head, giving Thor a quick peck on the lips and smirked. “Those flowers looked really bad though.”

Thor let out a snort of laughter and said, “it's been a while since I've bought anyone flowers, okay? I just wanted to make sure I got the message across.” Thor cocked an eyebrow at him. “You got that, right?”

Loki hummed in assent, reaching up to push some of Thor's hair behind his ear. “Message received, thanks to Google.”

Thor smiled softly, fingers pressing lightly into Loki's back. He leaned forward, bringing their mouths together once again as he laid Loki on his back, his hips already moving. Loki quickly wrapped his legs around Thor's waist.

He pushed Thor back gently by the shoulders, hesitating for a moment as Thor went still and looked slightly confused.

Loki took a deep breath.

“I love you too.”

Thor's mouth split into a brilliant smile, his whole body pressing down on to Loki and moving again, kicking the air from Loki's lungs in a sharp gasp.


End file.
